


Writer's Block

by the_foxgirl



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxgirl/pseuds/the_foxgirl
Summary: Quentin has writer's block, a very tired knight, and helpful friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Takes place after A RED-ROSE CHAIN, contains spoilers.
> 
> Lyrics at the beginning are from Great Big Sea's "Ordinary Day".

_ “I SAID-A WAY-HEY-HEY, IT’S JUST AN ORDINARY DAY, _

_ AND IT’S ALL YOUR STATE OF MIND _

_ AT THE END OF THE DAY, _

_ YOU’VE JUST GOT TO SAY...IT’S ALL RIGHT.” _

A door opened loudly upstairs. “QUENTIN.”

“Oops…”

Footsteps clomped down the stairs, and Toby appeared in what was probably Tybalt’s bathrobe, leaning on the doorframe and blinking again the light in the kitchen.

“Quentin.”

“Yeah, Toby?”

“What time is it?”

I squinted blearily at the clock. 

“Midnight?”

“It’s NOON, Quentin.”

I suddenly noticed the light was from the sunlight streaming in through the kitchen windows. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’ is right, buddy. How long has it been since you slept?”

“Uhhh…”

“Will you please go to bed?”

I considered lying and saying yes, but I have learned too many times that small lies aren’t actually that useful in the long run. “I can’t.”

Toby looked at me skeptically. “Ok, I may regret asking this. Quentin, why can’t you go to bed?”

I rubbed my forehead. “I have writer’s block.”

She stared. “You what now?”

“I’m participating in a 72 hour fanfiction exchange challenge, the deadline is midnight, and I have writer’s block. Chelsea will never let me live it down if I don’t finish my assignment.”

“Ooookay, then. Teenagers of Faerie are still teenagers, fire is hot, and water is wet. All I ask that you please use headphones. I didn’t get to bed until 9:30 this morning, and I still have to go to Muir Woods to talk wedding things.” Toby made a truly epic face of disgust. “If I don’t get more sleep between now and then, there isn’t enough coffee in the world to prevent the very real and dire possibility of regicide.”

I yawned, then took another swig of Diet Dr. Pepper. “Sleep well, Toby. Good luck with Arden.”

Toby smiled ruefully. “I probably should teach you not to refer to the Queen by her first name, but that lesson can come after sleep. And coffee.”

“And fanfiction.”

She laughed as she turned around and climbed back up the stairs.

***

My laptop chimed. There were new messages from Chelsea in our challenge group chat.

**JubileeIsNotASidekick:** hey

**JubileeIsNotASidekick:** how’s the story coming?

I groaned.

**SidheOfNoCares:** Why are you even awake?

**SidheOfNoCares:** Nevermind.

**SidheOfNoCares:** I’m stuck. 

**SidheOfNoCares:** This challenge is harder than I realized.

**JubileeIsNotASideKick:**  you’re the one who decided a Veronica Mars x Librarians crossover was a good idea.

**SidheOfNoCares:** And Kabbalah. Don’t forget I agreed to that too.

**SidheOfNoCares:** In for a penny, in for a pound. 

**SidheOfNoCares:** I am so screwed.

**NoStringsPlease:** I finished mine. It was easy.

**SidheOfNoCares:** ....

**SidheOfNoCares:** You crossed Leverage x Librarians, with an added Wizards theme. You chose easy level.

**NoStringsPlease:** You could have picked something easier. Are you trying to show off for Dean?

**SidheOfNoCares:** Why are you always so damn smug? And why are YOU awake?

**NoStringsPlease:** Want me to come over? I could bother you relentlessly until you are forced to finish your fic out of sheer annoyance.

**JubileeIsNotASidekick:**  would that work???...

**SidheOfNoCares:** ….

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

**NeptunesNoodles:** Are you trying to show off for me, my dear?  <3 ;)

**NeptunesNoodles:** You’re so cute when you’re sleep-deprived.

**SidheOfNoCares:** ...do my friends ever sleep?

_ NeptunesNoodles is typing... _

 

My friends are always SO helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Kass,
> 
> I hope this delights you to read as much as it did for me to write it. <3


End file.
